


Lightspeed

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom's car breaks down on a cold winter day and naturally, the only person who's there to help him is the insufferable student who's been antagonizing him for months. Rook is willing to help though, and not just because they've been sleeping together for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightspeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a student/teacher AU, meaning there is a relationship between a teacher and a student who is 18 and therefore above the age of consent, just so you know. I got the idea for this as part of a much bigger student/teacher AU in like 2011? and wrote it then, so yay old fic!
> 
> in the context of the greater AU, a Margrave is a school administrator and Th'Esar is like the dean or principal

_Thank god this day is over_ , thought Thom as he slammed his car door shut behind him. It had been rough one, and Rook's latest attempts at making his life miserable had been particularly successful. Thrilled at the chance to finally go home and have a much-needed drink, Thom stuck his key in the ignition and turned it.

The old car briefly sputtered to life before dying just as quickly.

Thom tried it again. Nothing. Clambering out the driver's side door and rubbing his hands together for warmth, Thom popped the hood only to be greeted by a cloud of smoke.

"Piece of shit car," he said to himself, kicking the tire as hard as he could, and then jumping nearly out of his own skin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the littlest professor'd be caught with a mouth like that on him... at least, in public," said Rook with a shit-eating grin, tossing his keys in the air before catching them as they fell back to earth.

"I'll have you know that when not in class I'm allowed to say whatever I want," huffed Thom, kicking his car again. "And I want to scream obscenities at this piece of crap until it starts working again."

"Whole lotta good that'll do you," said Rook. "Let me give you a ride, you can call for a tow later, bastion knows it'll take forever and you'll like as not freeze to death before it gets here."

"Thank you, Rook. That is... unusually kind of you," said Thom, a bit warily.

Rook shrugged, "I have my moments. Are we gonna go or not? I'm freezing my bastion-blessed ass off out here."

"Right," said Thom, reaching into the passenger's seat for his briefcase. "So, which one is yours?"

"That's her right there," said Rook, pointing across the mostly-empty parking lot. Thom's jaw nearly hit the ground. He'd seen the car before, of course, it was hard to miss. But he'd always imagined it belonged to Th'Esar, maybe, or possibly Margrave Royston. Never in a million years would he have imagined the sleek, gold car Rook had gestured to belonged to a student.

By the time he snapped back to reality, Rook was halfway to the car and laughing at him. "Betcha didn't think Have belonged to a teenager, huh?"

"Have?" questioned Thom, scrambling to catch up.

"Short for Havemercy. And don't you fucking laugh at me for naming my car, this car is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How did you even afford this? I can't afford this, and I have a job." Thom was incredulous.

"Old uncle," Rook shrugged again. "He was a margrave, actually, with a thing for old cars. Spent the better part of his golden years making her work and then died of some random fucking disease before he could even take her for a spin. Other people tried to finish the job and keep her for themselves, but Have here don't run for nobody but me."

Thom could tell by the way Rook looked at the car that Havemercy might be the only thing he cared about in the world. It was strange, seeing him so affectionate and tender as he caressed the hood.

Carefully, Thom climbed into the car. Rook quickly followed, and completely ignoring his seatbelt, started the car. Havemercy drove as smoothly as she looked like she did, and Thom was impressed. He'd driven junk cars his entire life, tuition and books costing him too much to be able to afford a proper one. He turned to look at Rook, who was singing along with an absolutely filthy song that was being pumped through the speakers from the CD player, and suddenly saw him in a different light. He looked so happy, so free, and Thom wanted to seize the moment and taste it on his tongue.

"Rook," he said as calmly as he could manage, "I think you should pull over."

"Fuck, professor! If you get carsick you shoulda let me know before you got in my fucking car. If you puke in my baby I'll fucking kill you." Rook looked both wildly concerned and slightly nauseated by the thought.

"No, Rook, I'm not going to be sick. I just think you should... pull over." Thom's intention crept into his tone and Rook caught on before he had to explain any further, and Rook's smug grin let him know that he'd be hearing more about it later.

“Well, fuck! I knew Have got some of the ladies all lubed up but I didn’t realize it’d work on you too,” Rook joked, but even as he laughed at Thom he was turning onto deserted side streets and finding a good place to park.

When the car had finally stopped and Rook had turned off the ignition, he clambered out the driver’s side door and into the backseat. “I keep a towel back here just for this kinda thing,” he explained. “Don’t want nothin’ getting on my baby’s upholstery.”

Thom laughed. “I hope to one day love something as much as you love this car,” he said and climbed in after Rook, swiftly straddling his hips and leaning down to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

Slowly building up to a steady and unrelenting rhythm, Thom pushed his hips down into Rook’s, harder with each pass until he was desperate and scrabbling at Rook's shoulders. He could feel Rook, hard in his jeans, and the slow build of the car ride boiled over. 

“Fuck, Rook… I need,  _oh_ , I need more,” he managed, still grinding his hips down, not even slowing enough to completely form the words around his ragged breath.

“Then fucking  _do_  something, bastion  _fuck_ , stop  _teasing."_ Despite his complaints, Rook didn't seem all that bothered.

With shaking hands, Thom reached down and undid his own belt and fly before pulling out his cock and giving it a few quick strokes, stopping only when Rook groaned. “A little help, professor?”

Thom whimpered high and needy in the back of his throat, and tightened his fingers around the base of his cock. “Fuck, I love it when you call me professor,” he gasped, before leaning in to kiss Rook once more, uncoordinated and desperate and more tongue and teeth than anything else. He made quick work of Rook’s own fly, and raised himself up just enough that Rook could slide his jeans and boxers down his hips. Thom latched himself on to Rook’s neck as he took both of them into one large hand, sucking a mark into Rook’s collarbone and stroking them both together.

It could only last so long, there was too much friction and Thom knew he’d never be able to build up to anything without some help. He mumbled into Rook’s shoulder, “Do you have anything for lube?”

Rook let out a strained laugh and said, “Lube? This is my fucking car, not a brothel. Of course I don’t have any fucking lube!”

Surprised, Thom let himself stop and pull back enough to be properly incredulous. “I thought you said you scored all the time in this car.”

“What I said was,” said Rook, exasperated, “this car gets the ladies all lubed up. Don’t need lube if they can provide their own, do I?”

Thom pulled a revolted face. “Oh for the love of-“ he said, “Fine!” He drew his hand up to his face and licked a stripe up the center of his palm.

“That’s disgusting,” Rook said, and then, after a pause, “Let me do it.”

Sure enough, before Thom could process what was happening, Rook had grabbed his wrist and was sucking one of Thom’s fingers into his mouth.

There was no one at Thremedon who couldn't attest to Rook's talented mouth, he was gifted with an unparalled skill of finding new and innovative ways to combine obscenities, but few people knew it like Thom was beginning to. Sure, he'd slept with an impressive percentage of the female student body, but Thom had a feeling that none of them saw this side of Rook.

Rook pulled back from where he’d taken to licking along the crease between Thom’s thumb and forefinger. “That good enough?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” gasped Thom, “that is more than sufficient.” He leaned in to once again capture Rook’s mouth with his own, cutting off any crude remarks with his tongue as he wrapped his now acceptably-lubricated hand around both of their cocks. Thom didn't waste any time, he kept his hand quick and his pace even while Rook somehow managed to unfasten his tie and pop the top buttons on his shirt.

“Fuck, professor, you,  _oh fuck,_ need to-  _oh…_ ” and whatever it was that Thom needed to do died on Rook’s lips with a moan as Thom increased the speed and pressure of his strokes.

Thom rested his forehead against the seat directly behind Rook’s shoulder with a gasp, noting vaguely that the windows were fogging up and only taking notice of it for long enough to determine that he didn't care. Rook groaned and arched up underneath him, coming with Thom's name on his lips. All it took were the words, "come on, professor" to tilt Thom over the edge, and he collapsed against Rook's chest.

“Ugh,” said Rook when they had finally come back to themselves, “this is why I keep the fucking towel around.”

Thom laughed and cleaned them both up, and they eventually climbed back into the front of the car. Rook turned the key in the ignition, and pulling off the side of the road they started an amicable dialogue about exactly how many dicks Th'Esar could suck.

It was only when Rook pulled into Thom’s driveway that Thom realized something important.

“Rook,” he asked cautiously, “…how do you know where I live?”


End file.
